1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Mannich condensates prepared from an alkyl phenol, formaldehyde and polyoxyalkylene diamines, as hereinafter defined.
More particularly, this invention relates to initial Mannich condensates prepared by reacting an alkyl phenol with formaldehyde and a first primary polyoxyalkylene diamine to provide intermediate paired alkyl phenol Mannich condensates which are further reacted with formaldehyde and a second polyoxyalkylene diamine, as hereafter defined, in order to provide the final Mannich condensates.
The intermediate Mannich condensates and the final Mannich condensates are useful as epoxy resin curing agents.